Happy?
by ghostlyandcoastly
Summary: The smell of a crackling fireplace combined with vanilla invaded her nostrils and she could not inhale deep enough into him. The tips of her fingers scratched against taut skin. The tiny hairs on her forearms stood up as they were brushed so lightly. Her skirt was rising up as she grinded her body against him. porn w plot... best of both worlds?
1. Chapter 1

The smell of a crackling fireplace combined with vanilla invaded her nostrils and she could not inhale deep enough into him. The tips of her fingers scratched against taut skin. The tiny hairs on her forearms stood up as they were brushed so lightly. Her skirt was rising up as she grinded her body against him. She could feel something straining against her thigh.

The gentleness of his fingers stopped suddenly. She was relieved for a moment. The tauntingly slow and light movements were nearly unbearable. Then she felt one large hand grasp her ass, another grab the hair at the base at her neck. He pulled and it hurt but he was aware how much that particular kind of pain turned her on. He pressed her against the train window, nipping at her neck. She tried not to turn into a puddle of moans but she was utterly unsuccessful. Her annoyance peaked when she moaned so loudly that she felt him chuckle. With all her strength she pushed him back on the seat. She knew, however, that it wasn't her might that moved him- he was just letting her take control for a minute before he demanded it back. She reveled in that minute though.

She pushed his legs apart and put one knee on his left side, leaning into him as he reclined against the back of the seat. She bit his bottom lip hard and moved one hand through his hair, another down his body- starting at his muscular shoulder down to his thigh and back up to her favorite part of his anatomy. This just seemed to frustrate him. He wanted more. She wanted him to take more.

His hand grabbed at her thigh that was not already up and pulled her so she straddled him. She grinded down on him. His grey eyes lit up when he realized underwear was an item she had deemed unnecessary for this train ride. He mumbled something about her being naughty in her ear. She giggled because at that exact moment, he had tickled her side (looking rather proud of himself), making her sound like a shrew. She went to punch his arm but his reflexes were quicker.

Soon she was lying down on the seat with him hovered over her. He grinded down on to her- all traces of humor gone. One of his hands held her wrist above her head while other held himself above her. He kissed her with urgency until he was starting to make himself a little too crazy a little too early. She whimpered when he pulled away, opening her eyes to question why. He had moved down and now had a hold of her hips. He winked at her, staring her down as he sunk his mouth between her thighs.

She came three times before he let up the relentless onslaught of his tongue. She struggled to come back to reality, her head light and her eyes seemed unable to open fully. She was pretty sure her thighs were twitching but couldn't figure that out completely. She did not know how long she laid there, legs spread, panting. She didn't know how long he had let his eyes roam and roam over her body. At some point he stopped and regained his sanity.

"Ugh, Weasley. No man should have to pick Weasley pubes out of his mouth." He sneered in typical Malfoy fashion, shaking Rose out of her reverie. Her irritation rose just as quickly and fiercely as her second orgasm.

"Will you royally fuck off!?" She spat at him as she went to stand up too quickly. He caught her. She quickly shrugged him off. The idea of him touching her annoying again.

"Woah, Weasley. Why don't you take a load off? It seems your wanton body cannot take my deftness in sexuality."

"You're a prick and you know it!" She screamed, ever more glad for the silencing charm.

"Darling, I'd much prefer you know my prick." He switched from zero to one hundred so swift it nearly gave Rose whiplash. Suddenly his eyes were lustful again, he stepped closer as her said this. His words vibrating against the skin of her neck and ear. She shivered. He gently pulled her hand towards the front of his trousers. Rose felt a fourth orgasm build just from feeling how hard he was for her.

He kissed her again lazily but it felt just as good. She wanted to please him the more she felt him through his trousers. He felt up her breasts as she unhooked his belt. She continued his slow, languid pace he had set with the kiss as she unbuttoned his shirt, kissing down his chest. Once on her knees, she pulled his briefs down and his cock sprung forward. She saw his body reposition and she looked up questioningly. He grabbed his wand and pointed it at the floor by her knees. A pillow appeared and she was grateful for his consideration and decided to reward him. She stared right at his bright eyes as she took him into her mouth. Scorpius was not only one with skills in the tongue department.

When Scorpius finished he collapsed back into the seat, his eyes shuttered close. He didn't see the second of shame that passed Rose's features. Rose told herself that even if he had he probably would have been a little distracted by half his cum smeared across her lips. She rolled her eyes and stood up. She grabbed her own wand and vanished the pillow before pointing the wand at her face to clean up. Then her wand was across the compartment rolling under the seat. Scorpius had just wordlessly expelliarmus'd her! The nerve.

"Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy!" Rose barked at him. He smiled innocently as if he were a kid caught in the candy shop.

"Darling, don't yell. It's not a good look with me spattered across your face." He grinned at her features. She wrinkled her nose and hit him in the chest. He let her. Too satisfied with both himself and the blowjob he had just received.

"Come here. I'll do it." He sighed, grabbing his wand. He patted his lap. Rose figured he would just keep playing keep away with her wand until she obliged him. But she couldn't just "obey" him. That made Rose feel ill just thinking about it. So she sat next to him. He muttered the spell and her face was clean again. He pecked her on the lips before standing and redressing himself. She went to retrieve her wand and discarded bag.

"Well, thanks for this Weasel. Catch ya." He said dismissively, leaving the compartment. Rose huffed and paced in anger for a few minutes, knowing she should give time between her and Malfoys exits. She took extra caution and peaked using an undetectable charm where she could see the other side of the curtain but no one else could see her. There was no one out there anyways. She straightened herself once again and made her way out the compartment of lust.

The compartment of family was the room she went into next. They hardly noticed her reentrance. But that hardly surprised her. Rose was used to going unnoticed in her large boisterous family. Of course, there were exceptions. Albus and her were two of the quieter ones growing up, sticking together in a mad world. Albus had grown out of that timidness during third year but the two of them were mostly still attached at the hip so he noticed her. However just because he noticed her didn't mean he was particularly observant. For instance, he did not pick up on that the other person who tended to notice her just as much, if not more, was his best friend and partner in crime, Scorpius Malfoy.

Albus asked her how her prefect meeting went. She said it was good- long but good. He didn't pick up on how her eyes shifted to the floor, Rose Weasley's tell that she was lying. She squeezed next to Roxy and Fred where she had been before- across from Albus. Rose pulled a book out of her bag and started to read, trying her best to block out a certain blond's presence who sat next to Al.

"Scor, what took _you_ so long, huh?" James teased the very blond she was trying so hard to ignore. He must have shrugged because she didn't hear much of a response other than an amused exhale of breath.

"Oh c'mon. We all know." Albus joined in on the teasing. Rose's eyes had frozen on one word in her book- no longer trying to read, just appear to be.

"Don't tell me, Al. Could he have been having some private time with one of his slags?" James quipped. Rose bit her lip hard.

"You know, from his smug look on his face, I think it might have just been a favorite harlot of his." Albus chuckled, feeling glad that they had made it a rule that this was a fourth year and up Weasley cabin. Otherwise, little Lucy and not to mention his sister would have been hearing this.

Albus wasn't thinking about what Rose was thinking. He had assumed she was caught up in her book. Or else she surely would have yelled at them about vulgarity and slut shaming. Scorpius did notice, however, that Rose's eyes had stilled in her book. Her jaw was clenched and she seemed to be blinking a little more than what would be considered normal.

Scorpius' stomach felt like it was on an amusement ride of guilt. But not guilty enough to tell them off for it. He reasoned that it would just make them suspicious which would make things worse for Rose. But deep down he knew that reasoning was bullshit. He simply was not made a Gryffindor.

Eventually the conversation moved on. But Rose and Scorpius' minds lingered on the subject. One filled with shame and anger and another filled with guilt and frustration.

The train came to a stop. The compartment stretched and gathered their things. As they left the cabin, Rose made sure to bump into Scorpius, mouthing "Happy?" before making her escape into the crowd.

 **Hope you enjoyed! This was my first time writing smut and my gay ass isn't sure how to write straight sex so we'll see how this goes... Let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**More smut hello (thank you for the lovely review Holly!) hope you enjoy it I think I went a little more graphic this time lmk if you hate it or love it,,,,,,,,**

Rose always ate in small bites. She hated eating in front of people. She hated being messy in front of people. Part of that had to come from the pressure of having famous parents which meant people were always watching you, waiting for you to slip up. The other part came from growing up with surrounded by young boys who seemed to need to eat three times the amount since a third of it ended up anywhere but their mouth. Young Rose was just as grossed as she was currently as she watched James shovel a mix of mashed potatoes, peas, and turkey into, onto, and around his face.

However, in spite of her careful, tiny bites, she was still a Ron Weasley's daughter and had inherited his appetite- if not his mannerisms. Because of this she was usually one of last at the table. The only people still left at the Gryffindor table were a group of chatty third year girls, the Aberly twins continuing to eat fourth rounds of dessert, and a few sixth years leering at the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor- Teddy Lupin. Given the lack of eyes, it makes sense that no one noticed that Scorpius Malfoy when out of his way to leave the Great Hall. Even though he had finished eating quite some time ago.

No one there even thought it odd when he bumped into Rose Weasley- despite his normally graceful nature. There wasn't anyone around to notice as he dropped a note onto her lap. Rose pursed her lips. Feeling anger bubble up again. She had just been having a fine evening, forgetting about the earlier conversation on the train, when he just had to come and be a git.

She opened the note once she knew he was gone. The note only read, _Third floor abandoned classroom, midnight._ How dare he! How dare he just assume that she was at his beck and call. That he could just call to her when he feeling particularly randy. She would go tonight but only to, specifically to, merely to tell him off.

Later that night, as she tried to stop herself from stomping in annoyance, she was finally able to be honest with herself for a second. She was going only partly to give him a piece of her mind. The other part of her liked it when he told her to shut up, more specifically _how_ he shut her up.

They had discovered that it was the best way to deal with their fraught relationship- when alone of course- during fifth year just after Christmas break. They were doing their prefect rounds when they got into an argument about the most efficient route. Rose had went to grab him to pull him her way but she was surprised by her inability to move him an inch. When she couldn't get him to move and he smirked so _Scorpius-_ like, she started to berate him and punch at his chest. He grabbed her wrists, pushed Rose against the wall, and pressed his lips to her own.

The classroom looked empty when she entered. She started to regret making him wait. The idea of making him sweat, not knowing if she'd come was intriguing but now she felt silly. Of course, he would just leave and find some other girl to slag.

And then she felt his hot, tall body cover her small frame from behind.

"I was beginning to think you weren't going to come." His voice was smooth, completely unbothered at having to wait twenty minutes. She allowed herself to relax into him for one moment before grabbing his hands which were latched around her stomach and pulling them off of her.

"I didn't think I was going to either but then I realized that you really ought to understand that I am not your call girl, Malfoy." As she said this, she spun around to face him and taking several steps back. She knew all too well the effect Malfoy's closeness would have on her resolve.

"Do you know what call girl means in the muggle world? Because sweetheart I'm not paying you. At least not in sickles." Malfoy snickered. She felt like an idiot for a moment. And then let herself be shocked because how the hell did Malfoy know the muggle world better than her?

"Oh you know what I meant!" She snipped. He took a long step closer. She didn't move. He licked his lips and she was entranced.

"I don't think I do." He was so close to her, she could swear he was trying to inhale her scent. The idea made her heart flutter though she would go to the grave denying it. So she stepped away to avoid that feeling.

"I'm saying that you cannot just make me come to you on your whim. You don't own me, Malfoy. I can, will, and should stop this at anytime! I am not as my dear cousin put it your 'harlot.' I am a fully capable, intelligent, sensible young witch who will not hesitate to impede the Malfoy line with a jinx aimed at your favorite part of your anatomy." Rose could see she had gotten her message through but then he rolled his eyes and she was on a roll. "In fact, I would probably be doing the world a favor. Finally putting an end to centuries of Malfoy inbreeding. Considering it had resulted in the likes of you." The flash of hurt in his eyes gave the butterfly in her heart permission to turn into a wasp, repeatedly stinging her for her own actions. She noticed his fists clenching and unclenching. The unreasonable part of her brain felt a prickle of fear. She knew he would never raise a hand against her. Scorpius Malfoy had never actually hurt a fly. At least not in a violent, physical way.

"You know what, Rose? You're a right bint. I asked you here to make sure that you were okay, to apologize about the train incident. Not to suck me off- trust me, that stupid note could have gone to anyone if that was the case." He ran his hand through his hair. He caught the guilty look on her face. _Good, serves her bloody right talking about my family like that._

"Malfoy… for the past year and a half _sucking you off_ is all we've been doing essentially. And now you wanted me to just show up here and expect some kind of civil, friendly check-in?" Her tone lacked venom but gave no mistake of amiability. "In fact, I don't think I've once in the nine years since meeting you heard you say sorry to anyone but Albus and your mother. I've had no indications to otherwise prove that you're not a self-absorbed git." They had both calmed down considerably. This was territory they could navigate. Animosity fueled by sexual tension. He took two long steps toward her, backing her into a desk.

"I think you've had proof." Scorpius murmured seductively. "Proof again and again and again. Four times the proof on the train ride alone."

"I can't imagine what you could be referring to." She had intended on playing aloof but her voice had betrayed her. She sounded just as wanton as she was.

"Perhaps I should remind you, hmm?" His words vibrated against her neck. She moaned some kind of affirmation as he sucked the sensitive flesh just below her jaw. He worked his way to the center of her. He pushed her up onto the desk- leaning between her legs. He continued kissing her flesh until he got to the first button which he undid with his teeth. And the second button and the third and the fourth. Rose breathing heavily now. Scorpius took a step back to admire her breasts. They were large and bell-shaped. Most girls wore excessively padded push up bras to make their breasts seem round and perky. But Rose wore a thin material which gave her just the support she needed. The fabric could not hide her arousal- her pink nipples were hardened. Her chest heaved. Even her eyes begged him to come back and touch her more.

"Feel your tits for me." Scorpius instructed. He needed to have the power here. It was also just a sight he dreamed about a lot.

"Not exactly proving you're not a self-absorbed jackass." Rose whispered but followed his instructions. His commanding tone and her sensitive nipples made her incredibly aware of her need.

"I'm getting to that. Trust me." Scorpius smirked as he took his own shirt off. She paused her movements as she took in his golden, muscled skin. Suddenly she felt insecure about her own pale, flabby stomach.

"Why did you stop?" Scorpius asked as he closed the distance again and used his own hands to pull and squeeze and caress her breasts. When he started his ministrations and then combined it with his lips attacking her own, all thoughts of insecurity went out the window.

Scorpius removed her shirt completely and pushed her skirt up. He never moved his lips from hers. The noises he was eliciting from her proved that his point would be proven soon enough. His right hand buried in her hair, grasping at her messy bun. Two of his left fingers rubbed her through the silky fabric of her underwear. If there were more light in the room or if he could have been bothered to move away from her lips, he would have delighted in the fact that they were emerald green.

Scorpius hadn't even touched her underneath her underwear before she came undone the first time. He smiled into the kiss. She weakly tried to hit his chest. He pulled her off the table and sat her on one of the chairs. He kissed down her body as he went to kneel between her legs. She jerked her hips up to meet him but he flicked her clit.

"Not yet. Listen to me. I expect you to sit here through this next one and maybe even another if you don't behave like we're in class. So eyes forward hands on the desk. And legs spread. Like the slut you want to be for me." He was worried the last part took it too far, a callback to their earlier argument but she obeyed. Her eyes must have looked wild. His commands had incredible effects on her wetness.

He licked her through her already soaked panties and just when she was close, she made the mistake of leaning back and putting her hands through his hair. He stopped. She thought she could cry.

"Nuh, uh, uh. Miss Weasley. Class is in session." She huffed, returning to the slightly humiliating, more than sexy position. It didn't take long to bring her to that point again. She screamed like she never could have in class but made sure to stay in her position. Then he pulled her panties off and finger fucked her while using his expert tongue on her clit. She came again a few minutes later. She was white knuckling the edge of the desk and had lifted herself off the chair in an attempt to drive herself into him.

"So what am I?" Scorpius asked ever-so-cocky as he slinked his way back up leaning onto the desk. His crotch at her eye level. She was still breathing heavily and could see how large he had grown.

"Not self-absorbed." She mumbled, licking her lips at the thought of him coming undone inside her mouth.

About twenty minutes later, Scorpius had done just that and Rose had come twice more as they lay sweaty, naked on the floor of the classroom.

"Weasley." Rose prepared herself for some sarcastic comment. "I am sorry about what your cousins said. It's not true about you." He covered his face as he said admitted this, sounding way too genuine for his own liking. For this reason, Malfoy felt Rose get up and gather her things rather than see it.

"Isn't it though?" She said quietly, ashamedly as she left the room.

Once he was alone, he whispered to himself. "Not happy."


	3. Chapter 3

It was now a week later. Rose and Malfoy had not contacted each other since that night. The apology had confused the both of them and had left them with uncomfortable realizations. Rose was unsettled by how much she had enjoyed Malfoy and her physical relationship. She couldn't pretend like it was just a less violent way to resolve their anger at one another. She especially could not keep that facade in her mind and she found herself unable to think of anyone but him when she lay awake at night feeling a pressure between her legs. Rose felt like just another Malfoy-driven slag. She was determined to take a sharp left turn away from becoming Harper Parkinson.

Meanwhile, Scorpius had realized just how terrible he had made his best friend's cousin feel. He had always viewed Rose as impenetrable, her resolve was steely and her disposition cold. When they started becoming more active in each other's arms he did not think it would bother her as much as it clearly did. Rose wasn't just another girl he wanted to shag and run away. He didn't enjoy her presence or find her particularly interesting but she was Rose Weasley! Al's cousin! Top of their class! Renowned for turning boys away. Scorpius had realized that the pressure in his stomach was guilt. So he made the decision to stay away from her. It would be the best for both of them.

Their simultaneous plans to avoid one another may have worked if they were any other two people. However, the two could hardly stand to be in the same room before something go awry. After a week of consistent cold shouldering, the electricity in the air of the potions room sparked and off they were arguing once more.

"MALFOY! I CLEARLY SAW YOU WITH HATSBY'S WINGS ONE SECOND AND THEN ANOTHER WITHOUT. WITHOUT RIGHT AFTER MY POTION WENT HAYWIRE!" Rose screamed. Poor Professor Jovier was small middle age man with a small voice. He had no impact on the bickering students.

"Maybe, Snow White, you're just shite at potions! I did not have Hatsby's wings in my possession. I think you've gone a bit more whack in the head. Shall we send a letter to Mungo's?" Malfoy sneered. Parts of the class snickered. Parts of the class braced.

"Whack in the head!? I am not crazy, Malfoy! You are the certifiable one! Maybe your grandfather passed down that trait."

"Miss Weasley!" Professor Jovier squaked but it did nothing to prevent Malfoy's reducto charm from shooting over to Rose. Rose easily deflected it but she became visibly irate. As they began to duel, the small professor's footsteps could be heard if you listened closely bouncing out the door to retrieve help.

By the time such help arrived in the form of Professor Longbottom, many students had chosen sides. The more anxious ones were hiding under desks. Rose and Scorpius were ducking, running, screaming insults at one another from around the room. Scorpius was a little more worse for wear. Rose was very good at offensive charms.

"Expelliarmus!" Neville's voice boomed. Their wands flew into his hands. They froze on the spot, looking dumbstruck.

"Nev- Professor! I can explain!" Rose pleaded once she regained her senses.

"Both of you! Come with me immediately. To the headmistress's office!" Rose had rarely heard her godfather sound so angry.

Neville did not look back to see if they would follow. At times, Rose found it hard to believe he was ever the meek, clumsy boy his parents had described lovingly. Neville was like a second father to her, growing up with his daughter, her best friend.

As Rose rushed to catch up to him in an effort to not upset him more, Scorpius checked her ass out as he sauntered behind them.

Minerva McGonagall supposed she was getting a bit old for this job. She had thought that the next generation of Weasley's would be enough to age her to insanity but since 2017 it had become one very specific Weasley and one Scorpius Malfoy who had put her on the fast track to Saint Mungo's. Still, she was a formidable witch and she was damn good at her job. But Merlin was she exhausted.

When Neville came in to tell her that was the last of the students she had requested to interview about the goings on of another Rose and Scorpius incident, she sighed heavily and gestured to bring the two in.

Despite nearly being of Wizarding age, the two behaved liked five year olds merely to get into the office. Despite Scorpius being behind Rose, he squeezed past her to get in first- likely just to annoy her. Miss Weasley, never one not to rise to the bait, muttered something assuredly unbecoming of her character to him and pushed him between the shoulder blades.

"Enough!" Minerva's voice boomed. They stood up straighter and hurriedly took their places in the chairs before her desk.

"Now Miss Weasley, Mr. Malfoy. The two of you seem to be unable to avoid in getting in one another's way and over the years, it has risen to hostility, contention, and worst of all, violence between not just the two of you but spread to your classmates. I want to be clear," Minerva fixed the two children with a glare. Rose shrunk in her seat and Scorpius bit his upper lip, staring at his shoes. "I. Am. Over. It." Her voice got louder with each word. The two students looked very guilty and for half a second, she felt bad. They were just children after all.

"Now whatever happened today, I cannot deduce who the instigator was seeing as your classmates appeared to take sides and no one's story could match up, portraying one of you as villain and the other as a hero." The two both smirked a little at their friends' loyalty- until they realized the other's expression mirrored their own. That wiped their smirks right off.

"Since I cannot surmise who is truly the offender in this situation, you are both going to punished equally." But Minerva knew that just detentions or quidditch suspensions would not work. They had tried that so many times with these two.

Well, and maybe she had other reasons behind her decision to become creative with her consequences. See, when she could not trust any of the students' stories, she extracted a few of their memories and watched the scene as an objective person. Indeed, the both of them had reacted cruelly and equally so to one another. But just before the yelling started she thought she saw a spark of something in the young boy's eyes. Their rivalry made more sense to her now.

"This is a three part punishment. Part one. Detention for the next two months and suspension of quidditch privileges for you Scorpius and Rose, your library privileges are restricted to only schoolwork." Rose's eyes bugged out of her skull. "Part two, during these detentions, you both _must_ try to get along, learn more about one another, to become friends." Now Scorpius' eyes were doing the bugging.

"Headmistress, I mean no disrespect. It is nearly impossible for us to carry out a conversation!" Scorpius pleaded.

"That does seem to be true. Hence why the third part is important. You will be writing essays on one another, explaining the good qualities of one another. You will both read them aloud when you have completed the thirty six questions."

"The thirty six questions?" Rose said, confused.

"You want us to write a compliment essay!?" Scorpius exclaimed, looking incredulous.

"Yes, Miss Weasley. The Thirty Six Questions. It is a muggle study on interpersonal closeness and I think the two of you would benefit. Now. I am a busy woman and I will follow up with your punishment tonight immediately after dinner. You are excused."

Rose's head spun and Scorpius tilted his head forward, as if he squinted more he would be able to see what made sense about this arrangement.

"You may go now." The Headmistress' tone was clear. They both scampered out.

"Like we'll even be able to get through four questions without you trying to jump me." Scorpius murmured once they were outside the office. Rose spun around and glared up at him. "Relax, Red. Just a little humor."

"Excuse me if I expect you to show a modicum of respect for the gravity of what just happened!" Rose spun back around and continued down.

"It's not _that_ big of a deal… other than quidditch of course…"

"You vapid monster of a boy! You cannot be more daft. Don't you get it? It's the last straw. It's her last ditch effort! If we don't succeed here, something very bad is going to happen!" Rose was getting more and more worked up as she spoke. She couldn't seem to catch her breath. Scorpius was lost as to what to do. He could deal with angry Rose, cold shoulder Rose- he could not deal with upset Rose. He just kind of stared at her.

"Bloody hell." Rose sighed, regaining her composure. She knew there was one way to distract herself from her anxiety. She grabbed Scorpius by the arm, her nails pressing painfully into him. He was still dizzy from the abrupt change in her. Rose found an empty broom closet and shoved him in.

She locked the door and cast silencio. She stared up at him. He still wasn't doing anything.

"Kiss me." Rose demanded.

"Um-"

"I'm not going to ask again…" Rose threatened as she stepped closer to him. There wasn't much room for them to go. Their bodies pressed up against one another. Rose's breathing was still heavy and shaking. Scorpius couldn't take his eyes off her breasts.

"Malfoy…" She whispered. For a second, she was scared she was about to be rejected. A second later, he had flipped her around. One hand captured hers and he grinded his hardening member against her ass. His other hand snaked around her throat, tilting her head back and toward him. He finally kissed her. Their lips fought against one another, then their tongues. Scorpius slid his hand off her neck and down her body. He reached under the waistband of her skirt and slid her panties to the side.

His thumb brushed her clit and she shivered against him. He could feel her ass rub against his pants. He groaned and Rose felt herself getting more wet. He slid a finger in her easily. Then two. Her moaning made him need her. He took his fingers out and backed up. She whimpered and turned around questioningly.

"Open." He said in a throaty voice. She felt herself swoon and she opened her mouth. He put the two fingers he'd had in her into her mouth. She puckered her lips around his fingers and stared straight into his eyes. She slid her hand down his body and went to unbuckle his pants when he pulled his fingers from her mouth. It made a pop sound.

Then the moment was gone. They both stepped away from one another. Where there had been tension and arousal before there was no confusion and annoyance. Rose huffed and walked out the door. Scorpius watched her skirt sway, smirking at how her hair was obviously mussed up.

Once she was out of sight, he rubbed his eyes and tried to process everything that had just happened. It all felt like a whirlwind.

They both could not wrap their minds around McGonagall expected to happen but they were certainly not happy about it.

 **ah hi sorry it's been so long i've had the majority of this chapter written for a while but i couldn't seem to get inspiration for the sex scene til now... thank you all for your feedback! i'd love to hear more from you about what you thought. i know the 36 questions thing might seem weird but i think it's gonna provide some cute/interesting twists**


	4. Chapter 4

"Mister Malfoy, Miss Weasley, did you manage to get along for the few hours since seeing me last?" McGonagall asked as the sullen students took their seats. They nodded with apprehension. "Well, perhaps that will be a good sign." She didn't look like she believed that either.

"Well, I suppose we should get started." She began.

Rose straightened up, determined to show McGonagall she was going to be as cooperative as she could be. Scorpius looked like he couldn't care less. McGonagall gave them a more in depth rundown of what she expected, with Rose nodding along vigorously.

Once dismissed to head down to their detention for the week in the greenhouses, it did not take long for them to start up their bickering once again. When they were outside, the tension became unbearable and Rose pushed him into some bushes. She didn't count on his quick reflexes bringing her down as well.

Their limbs were entangled- his cool breath sent shivers down her spine. He looked her dead in the eyes, hand clutching her chin.

"What's the matter, Rosie? You had a lot to say a second ago." Scorpius couldn't help but smirk. She wiped that off by attacking his neck, just below his ear. She bit at his skin. His muscles tensed around her, he groaned deeply. His hand stroked her back, once gently, another so firm it almost hurt. He repeated this pattern three times before Rose threw her leg over him and began to grind herself against him. His hardness sending her pleasure directly where she wanted it.

"Scoooor…" She moaned breathily. His hand dipped lower, to her ass. He squeezed and pinched and rubbed.

 _Squaaawk._ One of Hagrid's animals alerted them to reality once again. They froze for a second. Scorpius disentangled himself instantly, lithely getting to his feet.

"Come on!" Scorpius reached down and grabbed her waist. He pulled her up quickly. She felt a little dizzy so she grabbed onto his sleeve, reveling in the feeling of his flexed muscle. He leaned down to whisper in her ear, guessing where her thoughts were.

"Listen, the idea of taking you right there on those bushes, hearing you ground out my name as I lick you and hold you down at the same time is appealing in every way. But if we don't get down there, your precious uncle is going to come looking for us and if he found you straddling me as I dig my fingers into your thighs, he would take your favorite part of my anatomy." His dirty warning frustrated her in more than one way. Again he smirked and began to walk ahead. Her smaller legs couldn't keep up with his strides.

Their detention had been tense but they played along with the rules. They were polite to one another. Eventually Neville yawned and told them it was time they all got some sleep. On their way up to the castle. Scorpius grinned as they passed the bushes him and Rose had fallen into. She elbowed him discreetly, frowning deeply at his immature behavior. But she couldn't deny to herself that she was wet with desire as he remembered his words.

Before they parted for their respective houses, after Neville had gone down to the teachers' quarters, Rose turned to him with serious expression. She could not let lusty thoughts cloud her thinking.

"We need to decide on a time to do McGonagall's assignment this week." She informed him.

"I would prefer people not to see us and get the wrong idea. Wouldn't want anyone thinking your cold heart was thawed by any kind of horrible friendship with me… Meet me outside the Kitchens tomorrow after everyone's gone to sleep- let's say 11."

"I am certainly _not_ going to break curfew just because you are too embarrassed to be seen with me! I will meet you outside the Great Hall after dinner tomorrow. We will be back in our respective beds before any prefect even thinks about starting their rounds." With that, she turned her nose up and spun around leaving him in her wake. He rolled his eyes and headed down to the Slytherin dorm.

Rose was waiting just like she said she would be outside the Great Hall after dinner. Of course, Scorpius took his merry time meeting her. When he finally strolled up beside her, she had started dazing off a little and his presence startled her.

"Hmm… Cat got your lion's courage, Weasley?" He laughed at her expense. She crunched up her face and strode off in the other direction. Scorpius followed at his own languid pace. Rose stopped at the Prefects' Lounge. It was the oldest one and it was seldom used. It smelled a bit but Rose thought it would upset Malfoy more than it would her so she decided to bare it. She was disappointed at his lack of acknowledgement.

He spread himself out on the couch, jostling her knees as he did so. She rolled her eyes and waited for him to say something. Then it became something of a contest as it always did with them. Both of them, with the stubbornness of a bull rather than a snake or lion, remained silent, glaring at one another. Rose worked to keep her gaze off his lips while Scorpius made no attempt at hiding when _his_ gaze slid down to her breasts. It took ten minutes of complete silence before Malfoy stood up rather abruptly, startling Rose again.

"Well this was great. I told Priscilla I would meet her when I was done with this so if you don't mind-" Scorpius barely got the final word before Rose had shoved him, grabbing onto his collar. Scorpius cast a locking and silencing charm on the door then dropped his wand and carried her back to the couch.

"Jealous, Weasel?" He smirked.

"Nope." She popped out from under him, still having him by the collar. "I just know there is only one way to get you to think. With _little_ Scorpius. So now we can move on to the assignment." She looked to proud of herself.

"Seriously? You're gonna get me all worked up-" He said with an accusatory tone.

"Oh please. I've known blue balls are a lie since I was in third year." She rolled her eyes, letting go of him and picking her notebook out of her bag.

"Whichever of your cousins told you that is a traitor to the male race." Scorpius scowled. To his surprise, Rose actually laughed a little. She looked a little perturbed as well when she realized, and eager to change the subject.

"Anyways, I figure we can start with the first set of questions today. You remember how McGonagall said this works?" She asked. He raised an eyebrow. It hadn't been that long and he was not that thick. "Since you didn't answer, I'll be forced recite the rules again. I will read the question then you will answer and proceed to ask me the question. I will answer then you will ask the next one. So on and so forth. Are you ready?"

"You're taking this too seriously. BUT I want to ask the first one." He took the paper from her hands even though he could have easily retrieved his own by summoning it. "Given the choice of anyone in the world, who would you want as a dinner guest?"

"Whom." Rose corrected.

"Oh, bloody hell-"

"My grandmother. Not Molly. My mum's mother."

"The muggle one?" Scorpius asked without any overtones- he was just asking.

"Yeah… She was a dentist and a mother and that's really all I know about her. She died the day I left for Hogwarts. I feel like there had to be so much more to her than those two things but…" Rose realized she was oversharing, the question didn't ask why. "What about you? Who would you have dinner with?" Scorpius was going to inquire further but he didn't feel like answering too many questions about his answer so he let it go.

"Ollivander, interesting guy." Scorpius shrugged.

"You- interesting guy? Seriously?"

"Fine, fine. If I could study wandmaking, I would. That's why."

"Why can't you?"

"That's not the next question, Rose."

"I- I'm just asking…" Rose could see when she was going to get nowhere with him so she moved on. "Would you like to be famous? In what way?"

"Um… Not really. Maybe for quidditch?"

"Maybe?" She was surprised to hear this. With all his talk, she assumed he had wanted to go pro.

"I'd rather just be good. I don't really care that all of London knows. What about you? Rose Weasley infamous for dying in dust storm when opening books that no one has opened in millenia?"

"Funny. Very amusing. But I suppose same. I don't really want to be famous. Being Ron and Hermione's daughter is deterrent enough. I'd like to be good at something though. And I think recognition would be… a good thing."

"You're allowed to say you want something, Weasel." Rose didn't respond because he had suddenly was very close to her. He kissed her neck too gently. She leaned into him, moaning as he opened his mouth to suck on her skin.

She came to her senses when the door handle jiggled, standing up too quickly.

"Malfoy!" He groaned and laid back on the couch, making his _problem_ all the more visible.

"Obviously, you're far too horny to take this seriously. Go get sucked off by Priscilla." She hissed at him, more upset with herself if she was being honest.

As she left the room, Scorpius laid there trying to calm himself down. He was never going to hook up with Priscilla anyways. He finally settled on a cold shower. Little Scorpius that Rose had accused him of thinking with was not too happy with the decision.

 **Sorry it's taken so long! Reviews make me wanna write sooooo if you want more type y type y from me... perhaps send some types my way**

 **Genuinely though thank you for reading and caring enough to write a review if you have/are going to. It means a lot.**


End file.
